WarCraft IV - Chapter 2 : A Path to Salvation (Prologue Campaign)
by Moraelas
Summary: This is the first campaign part that would start up the events of the Chapter II of my fanfiction of WarCraft 4. This is an introductory campaign kinda like the Prologue Campaign in WarCraft 3, which is why this campaign is a bit shorter than the other two upcoming main campaigns of my CHAPTER II. Like the Chapter I, the story events are written through a narrative situational way.
1. Orc Campaign (Bonus) - Part I

The news had spread out to the every corners of Outland about the return of the Legion. The chieftains of the few original Orcish Clans of Draenor that were living secretly in exile upon the isolated forested hills of Nagrand had immediately gone upon a meeting with one another. The chieftain of each major clan spoke of the recent events that had occurred in Outland; most especially upon the parts of the Hellfire Peninsula. They all knew that the forces of the Legion are much more numerous now than ever and that the demons being ruled by the freed Pit Lord Magtheridon have now tighter grip on the whole of Outland. They have also discussed about their current plans upon their joint forces and their next move for the sake of their own survival.

Tagar Spinebreaker, chieftain of the Bonechewer, insisted that they should stand strong at all costs as they must not let the demons consume what is left of them once more and turned them all permanently into Fel Orcs just like what happened to the most of their people. Mogor, ogre chieftain of the Laughing Skull, stated that they should crush the evil and puny demons and fel orcs in Outland. Jorin Deadeye, chieftain of the Bleeding Hollow, stated that they cannot hope to defeat the full armies of the demons and fel orcs but rather to stand their ground upon Nagrand. Leoroxx, chieftain of the Mok'Nathal, had spoken that Nagrand must be defended at all costs. Right then, a young orc warrior had arrived upon the meeting place and reported that hordes of demons and fel orcs coming from the Main Citadel of Outland are returning to the Hellfire Peninsula. The young orc told them that he lead an army of his own and managed to defeat some oncoming groups of demons and fel orcs upon a crossroad that leads back to their main base.

The other clan chieftains were pleased upon the successful achievement of the young orc and his army. The young orc then told them that the main base of the demons and fel orcs in Hellfire Peninsula must be destroyed in order to achieve a good strategic advantage over the place. He added that there are still more demons and fel orcs coming from the Main Citadel in which they should strike at the main base as soon as possible. The other clan chieftains agreed with his plan and allowed him to recruit more warriors that he would need upon each from their clans. After some time of preparation, the young orc finally leads a vast group of orc and ogre warriors to assault the demons and fel orcs at their main base. A fierce relentless war battle had occurred between the orcs and ogres against the demons and fel orcs for quite some time. All of a sudden, the young orc leader was surprised to see a number Alliance troops that were battling their way through the demons and fel orcs and then running to the Great Portal. All his life; he never thought to see Alliance troops again after such long years passed. Suddenly, he remembers that the Great Portal had been reactivated by the demons some time ago. Not long after that; majority of the orc and ogre warriors have already fallen as there are still more demons and fel orcs that were arriving from the Main Citadel in Outland. Seeing a failure defeat; the orc leader then thought of a desperate plan as he quickly called upon all of what is left of his troops as they also decided to head their way through the Dark Portal in an attempt of escaping total annihilation.

The young orc leader then rallies the few orc warriors that survived as they all had run as quickly as they could to reach the Dark Portal. There were only few demon and fel orcish warriors that attempt to follow to the Great Portal which they immediately had slain. Upon reaching the Great Portal; the orc leader looked upon his comrades and told them that he was the one to go through it first and the rest shall follow. The orc leader then slowly steps through the shimmering portal rift dimension that directly connects Outland and the planet from which the humans have originally come. He ends up in a dessert canyon and looks around of his surroundings of this planet. For the first time in many long years, he had seen the open blue skies and felt the cold wind breeze in which he no longer see and feel upon the desolate wasteland known as Outland.

Even though that this was his first time to step foot upon the planet of Azeroth, he knew that this is the planet that the orcs had invaded long time ago after the orc warlock Gul'dan open the Dark Portal for the first time. At that exact moment, the rest of the other orc survivors in his group had followed him through the Great Portal and had step foot into Azeroth as well. There were about eleven orc warriors coming from various clans that survived from the battle at Hellfire Peninsula. Majority of those orcs including their leader are still quite young and it is also their first time to have seen Azeroth except for one orc. One of the orcs was a former member of the Blackrock Clan and has fought during the First and Second War. The middle age veteran orc is Malkorok.

Malkorok had left his clan after the Second War due to their defeat and had return to Draenor to avoid becoming a prisoner of the Alliance. When the Legion took over Outland, Malkorok refused to consume Pit Lord Blood for the second time and would permanently turn him into a Fel Orc. At the present time, Malkorok serves as the advisor to the young orc leader. Upon arrival on Azeroth, Malkorok immediately recalls much of the events during the First War. He knows that this is the southern region of the eastern kingdoms of where the first wave of orcs had fought the humans and triumphantly destroyed the kingdom of Stormwind upon the First War.

Over the long years passed; the kingdom of Stormwind had been rebuilt once more and it is now stronger than before. Even though Malkorok had not seen Azeroth for more than twenty years, he quickly realizes that the humans of Stormwind had reclaimed their city and that it would not be safe for any of them to linger around the area. The young orc leader suggested that they should leave the area soon for the demons and fel orcs might follow them through the Portal. Malkorok told all of them that they should be vigilant and cautious for it is not only the demons and fel orcs that they should be worrying about but as well as the Alliance forces of Stormwind.

The orc leader had commanded his group to move out quickly for them to find a place to stay for awhile and to remain vigilant for any possible danger. He also told his warriors to watch for any sign of Alliance forces especially the ones that only recently left Outland before them. Malkorok remembers that there is an outpost base city around this region called as Nethergarde. He guides the other young orcs into places where he thinks that Alliance troops would not venture and patrol. Malkorok knew that Stormwind and all of their territorial regions had lots of changes compared when it was back then more than twenty years passed before and during the First War.

The group of orcs venture deeper, wandering in the dessert-like environment of the Blasted Land. Hours later, they were able to see the Nethergarde citadel base from quite afar distance on a hill overlooking the city. The orcs tread lightly and remain cautious of their every move. Malkorok asked the orc leader of where they should go now. They know that they must not be seen by the Alliance troops of Nethergarde. The orc leader was able to spot an isolated cave from which it is no longer of the patrolling range of the Nethergarde troops. The orc leader told his group that the cave would be safe for them to stay that the humans would not find them in there.

The group of the orcs head towards the cave while avoiding any Alliance warriors along their way. Soon after, they were able to reach the cave without encountering any Alliance troops. With such exhaustion and grievous wounds, the orcs have decided to stay and rest inside of the cave. Malkorok asked their leader of what they shall do next. The young orc leader told his group that they cannot easily go back to Nagrand in Outland for the surely that the Legion's forces now heavily guards the Great Portal in the side of Outland and it would be very dangerous to return to Outland for the demons and fel orcs would surely slay them all easily. However, the young orc leader spoke that he shall think of something to find a way for them to return to Outland and fight against the Legion but for now they must remain in this place for the mean time. The sun is almost setting; the young orc leader intends to find food for them to eat at night. Luckily, they saw and passed by an isolated lone human farm while on their way to the cave just a while ago.

Later that evening, the orc leader had assigned two orcs from his group to find some good wood for them to make fire with while he assigned another five orc warriors to assist Malkorok upon finding the isolated farm and stealing some of their meat supply. Though the farm may be a bit isolated and quite far from the Nethergarde city, some human footmen were still seen patrolling around those parts. At the late hour, most humans are asleep during this time so Malkorok and his group finally went to the farm. In the midst of the starry night, Malkorok and his orcs have reached the back side of the lone farm house. The farm was not heavily guarded but Malkorok saw three soldiers that were stationed just in front of the farm house. Malkorok told to his orcs to hide themselves over some huge boulders while he would go alone to the farm and observed. He told the other orcs to wait for him give the signal before following him to the farm house.

Malkorok went into the farm alone and hid himself behind a post of the farm. He observed of how they would be able to get inside the farm without being noticed. Malkorok was also able to hear the conversation of the soldiers. One footman spoke of a cargo ship of Kul Tiras that would arrive within two days that is full of foreign exotic goods and products that would come from the newly found city of Theramore in the distant western land of Kalimdor. The ship would sail back to Theramore just two days after. The captain said that the ruler of the city is Jaina Proudmoore, the daughter of Admiral Daelin and a powerful sorceress of Dalaran, was the one who lead many surviving humans and high elves in Lordaeron after the Scourge and the Legion had decimated the northern lands. The captain continued that Jaina and all of the people who came with her fought alongside with the race of an ancient elves in Kalimdor that were also the ancestors of the high elves and also with the Orcish Horde against the Burning Legion and the Undead Scourge.


	2. Orc Campaign (Bonus) - Part II

The other footman spoke with utter disgust and said that he never imagine siding with a bunch of vile, savage and filthy orcs. He pointed that the orcs are their long time evil enemies and must never truly be trusted. The first footman agreed by noting that it was the Orcish Horde who had killed Admiral Daelin only recently despite having allied with them against the Legion and the Scourge. The footman captain had told them of the history of how the Orcish Horde led by the young warchief named Thrall had built their own kingdom in Kalimdor and were already peacefully separated from Theramore until it was the Kul Tiras who did started the war conflict between them. The other footman asked of who was this "Thrall" that he had been hearing of for quite some time now. The footman captain explained that Thrall was the orc that had been raised by Blackmoore as his own slave. Blackmoore intended to betray King Terenas of Lordaeron and overthrow him in his throne by using Thrall. However, Thrall rebelled against Blackmoore and escape from him. Somehow, Thrall has found his way to his own clan called as the Frostwolf. The first footman wondered and said that he never heard of such orcish clan before. The captain describes the Frostwolf clan as the exiled clan of the Horde and the lesser evil among the others.

Thrall claim his rightful position as chieftain of the clan lead his own army against Blackmoore in Durnholde. Thrall had freed all of the orcs from the internment camps of the Alliance and reunited most of the orcish clans. In the end, Thrall was able to kill Blackmoore. Not long after, Thrall stole some Alliance ships in Lordaeron and led all of his people across the Great Sea and would later build their own nation in Kalimdor after the Third War. The captain of the footmen continued that it was because of the new pact of peace between the Thrall and Jaina Proudmoore why the Orcish Horde poses no more threat to the Alliance and peace in maintained. The Orcish Horde are now living on their own in their new territorial region in Kalimdor called as Durotar.

At the exact timing, the loud sound bell was been heard from a far distance. The sound of bell came from the Nethergarde Keep which means that all patrollers and guards outside the base of Nethergarde are being withdrawn and called back to the city. The two footmen and the captain have heard of the bell so the three of them immediately head on to Nethergarde leaving the lone farm house unguarded. Right then, Malkorok who had been hiding behind a wall post in the farm has heard everything upon the conversation of the human soldiers. He could not speak at all and was very surprised to such information that he had received. Deep within his mind, it become of his priority to tell the young orc leader of their group of everything that he had heard a while ago.

However, Malkorok had not forgotten of their true purpose and that is to get some food to eat. The three human soldiers are no longer in sight. Malkorok then gave the signal to the other orcs hiding upon the rocks. He entered the farm house quietly to check if there is anyone inside but there were only animals inside of it. Malkorok saw cows and sheep inside. He also saw two very large pigs in it. Malkorok told his warriors to hasten up and bring the two pigs to the cave. Right then, the other five orcs have also arrived and entered the farm. Two orcs gently carried one pig to avoid agitating it and causing it to make noises while another two orcs had carried the other pig. One orc asked Malkorok if they should bring along the other animals. Malkorok told him that they can carry no more animals and that these pigs should be enough for two days time.

On their way back, Malkorok thought of everything that he just heard from the human warriors a while ago. Malkorok had thought in surprised and disbelief and yet it might be just all possible. As they got closer back to the cave, Malkorok then commanded the orc who was not carrying any animal to get them some water for them to drink over the pond nearby. Upon arrival at the cave, Malkorok told them that the two pigs would be enough for two days. The young orc leader command one his warriors upon slaughtering one of the pig for them roast and eat while he commanded the others to make campfire for them within the cave out of the wood that they had gather. Right then, the last orc had come while carrying lots of containers full of waters for them to drink. The young orc leader then saw Malkorok remains silent and is in a quite deep thinking.

After a long and hard battle against the demons and fel orcs in Outland the other day, as well as the long venture they in the Blasted Lands; the hunger of the orcs were as if insatiable and their thirst were as if unquenchable as they feast. They were about to finish their meal when the young orc leader noticed that Malkorok had been quiet the whole time they were feasting. The orc leader then asked his advisor of what was troubling him. Malkorok looked upon the orc leader as well as the other orcs who were also looking at him. Malkorok then told them that a while ago he had heard the conversation of three human soldiers that were stationed nearby the farm house.

Malkorok then took time to explain to the other orcs of everything that he had heard upon the conversation of the human soldiers. All of the other orcs could not belief of what they just heard from Malkorok especially the orc leader. None of the other orcs including their leader could even speak of what they just found out; most especially with regards to the new orc warchief that they just heard about called Thrall. However, Malkorok had thought that somehow everything that he had heard do indeed made sense to him. He remembers during the First and Second War; that there was one particular orc clan that had been banished from the Horde for refusing to drink the blood of Mannoroth. The clan was known as the Frostwolf Clan. The chieftain of the Frostwolf was Durotan and he was a close friend of Orgrim Doomhammer, the Warchief of the Horde after Blackhand at the time of the Second War. Durotan was able to discover and tell Orgrim about treacherous plans of Gul'dan so the orc warlock sent his warriors to slay Durotan and his wife.

Durotan and his wife had an infant son. The young orc child was said to have been killed by Gul'dan's forces yet the body of the child had not been found anywhere. It is possible that the infant orc was still alive and someone else had got him. Malkorok heard that the human called Blackmoore had raised an orc child long ago and planned to use it against the King but the when the orc had grown up, it escaped Blackmoore until it found its way to the Frostwolf Clan and claim its rightful leadership. All the other orcs in the group then realized that it is possible that this "Thrall" was indeed the long lost son of Durotan and is now currently the Warchief of the Horde located upon the distant western lands of this planet. The orc leader then said that they should find a way to reach the land called as Kalimdor to look for this "Thrall" and new kingdom of Durotar that he established for the orcs. However, Malkorok suddenly reminded their leader about the initial plans of returning to Outland. The orc leader remain silent for moment then spoke to them that the plans had been changed and they shall return to Outland for another time.

Malkorok told them that within two days; a cargo ship coming from the new Alliance Kingdom in Kalimdor called as Theramore, would arrive in the harbor of Stormwind and would bring exotic goods and products. Malkorok then suggested that they should be able to reach the cargo ship before it leaves Stormwind. The orc leader pointed that they should reach the cargo ship and controls it themselves upon going to Kalimdor. Just like what Thrall and the other Orcish Clans had done before; the orc leader and his group now plan and intend steal the ship for their own.

Two days had passed and the cargo ship from Theramore has finally arrived in the harbor of Stormwind. Various sailors, merchants, workers, craftsmen and even miners are coming out of the ship; bringing many different exotic goods and products that came from the rugged continent of Kalimdor. The Stormwind traders and merchants were the ones that first greet the people that came from Theramore while the Stormwind footmen and knights ensure that the goods and products that are being delivered by the people from Theramore would reach Stormwind safely. The sailors were going to Stormwind and the ship was sure to be emptied by the end of the day.

Later that evening, all of the exotic goods and products from Kalimdor had been delivered to the city of Stormwind, and the cargo ship had fully emptied. There were only few Stormwind guards that were patrolling the harbor. The twelve orcs moved silently and cautiously towards the cargo for they were now sure that no one was left inside the ship. The group of orcs moved quietly as they could for they cannot let the Stormwind guards be alerted of their presence. Upon the darkness of the night, the orcs watched every step to make sure that the guards would not notice them. Finally, they have reached the ship and silently climb up on it. Once inside the ship, the orcs had cut the ropes that were tied to the pier and prevents the ship from freely sailing away.

After the ropes have been cut, the cool breeze of the wind that gently blows on the sail of the ship have caused the ship to move a bit especially know that the ship had been fully emptied from its cargos. One of the orcs found a map in the ship and gave it to the young orc leader. The map shows the geography of Azeroth and there they have found the huge continental land mass of Kalimdor. The orc leader then stated to his group that now begins their sail towards Kalimdor. The orc leader commands some of his warriors to quickly fire up the oil engine of their ship as they now begin their exodus. The orc leader assigned Malkorok to handle and control the wheel of the ship since he was the only one from them who is old enough and has an experience of riding a ship through great seas of both Azeroth and of what used to be of Outland; Draenor. The ship was now moving towards the western route and it was then already too late when the Stormwind guards had noticed the ship moved. Luckily, none of the guard patrollers have spotted the orcs climbed and ride upon the ship. As the cargo ship set sail towards the west direction, slowly the orcs noticed that their ship was now officially sailing away and getting farther from lands of the southern region of the eastern kingdoms. Slowly, the lands of Stormwind were no longer upon the sight of the orcs. The young orc leader told his group that they shall see to it for them to land upon Kalimdor and find the new kingdom that had been built by their own people upon that place; especially the one considered as the heroic savior and liberator of the orcs. The lost son of Durotan and the new Warchief of the Horde called Thrall.


	3. Orc Campaign (Bonus) - Part III

A week has passed and the stolen ship by the group of the orc survivors from Outland continuous to head towards the western route of the Great Sea, for nearly six days the orcs went to head on with their ship with no interference until something unexpected happened to them. Their ship had stopped moving. The orcs checked if there was no more oil left for the ship or if the engine is damaged. However, the engine of the ship is working properly and that there were still a lot of oil fuels left to keep the ship moving. The orc leader also checks the sail of the ship to see if it had any ripped on it yet there was none. The orcs then wondered of what was preventing the ship to move now. Suddenly, a fierce and loud bash came from the hull of the ship. It is as if something hit the ship from the bottom of the ocean. The orcs looked from where the loud bash came and check if it damaged their ship. Luckily, the bash did not do any major damage on the ship but suddenly they heard three more bashes coming from other different areas of the bottom hull of their ship. Something is preventing their ship to move. The orc leader then commanded his warriors to ready their weapons and prepare for battle for they are currently under attack.

Moments later when moderate sized chained anchors came out of nowhere and began to hook upon all sides terrace edges of the upper deck of their ship. From the chain anchors, were a huge party of naga warriors that climbed up to their ship. The orc leader quickly recognizes that these snake creatures are the same as the ones that he had seen in Outland and fought against the forces of the Burning Legion. However, he also notices that these ones are wild, ferocious and hostile. The orc leader then led his warriors to attack the vile snake-men. The twelve orcs then battle against group naga warriors in the hopes of defending their ships as well as their own lives. Having not been able to fight in quite some time, the orcs relishes the chance of facing worthy and strong foes such as the snake creatures as the must also defends their ship. The orcs fought hard and valiantly against the naga warriors. After a short time of fierce battling, one of the twelve orc warriors had been heavily wounded by a naga myrmidon. The heavily wounded orc tried to continue fighting but his injury was too much that he can no longer even lift his weapon. One of the naga warriors suddenly grabbed on the wounded orc and jumped back into the ocean.

The orc leader tried to save the wounded orc warrior but it was already too late for the naga myrmidon that grabbed his warrior had already dragged down the wounded orc to the depths of the ocean. This made the orc leader and the rest of the orcs burst in anger as they quickly charged and attack any snake men warrior that comes upon them. Being a young, strong and agile Blademaster; the orc leader used his main abilities upon fighting the snake creatures. The orc leader used his skill of Mirror Image for to confuse the naga warriors that were attacking him and would cause him to fight them effectively all at once. Being an old veteran warrior, Malkorok also fought and lead the other orc warriors against the wretched snake men that were attacking them. The ship was still not moving for the naga forces maintain a tight grip beneath. The battle between the group of orcs and the naga attackers had continued for quite some time. The orc warriors do not seem to give upon fighting for their lives as well as defending their only ship against the vile snake men. The vicious battle between the orcs and nagas had continued.

After some time of battling, the orcs noticed that the snake men warriors are getting fewer and they are slowly gaining the advantage. Suddenly, the leader of the naga group had finally shown up upon the surface of the ocean water, a powerful naga sea witch named as Lady La-La emerges from the depths. She climbed up to one of the chain anchors that were still hooked upon side edges of the ship deck. While the orcs were still fighting the naga warriors; Lady La-La aims her bow upon one of the orcs and looked upon with high precision with the target locked upon her bow. The naga sea witch fired her swift frost arrow that directly had hit and pierced the stomach of Malkorok. The other orcs had seen what happened to Malkorok and were about to come to his aid but the other remaining naga warriors that they were battling with had prevented them to.

The orcs continue to battle against the snake warriors. Lady La-La then shot another frost arrow against Malkorok and directly pierced him right through his left shoulder. A naga myrmidon had then viciously strike Malkorok that caused him to fall down. The naga myrmidon was about to finish up Malkorok when suddenly the orc leader jumped in front of the naga myrmidon and immediately slay it. The orc leader charges at the Naga Sea witch for a one-on-one battle. Lady La-La immediately used her Mana Shield spell to protect her from any physical attacks as she began attacking the orc leader. The orc leader then had used his Mirror Image ability to confuse the naga sea witch. To lessen the confusion, the naga sea witch used her powerful Forked Lighting spell upon the orc leader and his illusions. The spell had hit all of the avatar illusions of the orc leader as well as the real one although Lady La-La remains confuse. The battle between the orc leader and Lady La-La continues while the other orcs are still fighting the other nagas.

Lady La-La casts off another Forked Lightning spell upon all the avatar images of the orc leader. The spell had caused all of the illusions to dissipate and to expose the real one. However, Lady La-La was not attacking the real orc leader after all. The naga sea witch somehow felt that it was as if she was running out of her mana energies and the orc leader still continues to attack her. She also noticed that her naga warriors are now even fewer than the orcs. The Mana Shield of Lady La-La suddenly dissipates. The orc leader quickly uses his Mirror Image ability once more to confuse the naga sea witch again. Seeing a defeat, Lady La-La attempts to flee but the orc leader intends to finish her. The orc leader then strikes the naga sea witch as hard as he could to do vicious and critical harm at her. Lady La-La fell down as she had been severely hurt by the vicious attack and becomes helpless. However, Lady La-La was able make her last assault as she suddenly casts off a last of her Forked Lightning spell but it was not meant to hit the orc leader _._

The Forked Lightning spell hits the heavily wounded Malkorok that could no longer even stand upon his own feet. The lightning spell was powerful enough to finally end the life of Malkorok. Seeing of what just happen, the orc leader burst in rage as he mercilessly chops the abdomen of the naga sea witch. With all the rage that the orc leader had within him, the young orc leader relentlessly sliced the head off Lady La-La and hold up high as a sign of their victory. At the same moment, the other orc warriors had already defeated all of the other naga warriors and made sure that there are no more to come. The orc leader then threw the head of Lady La-La back into the depths of the sea from whence it came as he quickly went to check on Malkorok.

It was already too late when the leader and the other orcs had check upon Malkorok. The veteran orc advisor lies lifeless as he had suffered from the arrows, fierce strikes and a deadly storm spell. The orcs may have claimed the victory over the snake-men but they lost two or their warriors and one of them was Malkorok. The orc leader commanded some of his warriors to throw out back to the sea all of the naga corpses from their ship while the other will get the ship on moving. The orc leader then honors Malkorok as a brave veteran warrior and that he wished upon the wind that the spirit of Malkorok may be guided and returns him back to his ancestors.

The ship started to move out to the western route once more as the orcs have finally disposed all of the snake men corpses on their ships and had removed all of the chained anchors that were hooked upon their ship. The orcs had burned the body of Malkorok and threw his ashes into the wind of the vast ocean. The orc leader stated to his warriors that this was not the first and last they will saw one them fall as many more of their comrade had fallen through the great wars of the ages passed. He noted that it is only the beginning as they shall now continue to head on to Kalimdor and find their own fate in there as well as to trust of what time has store for them. The orc leader took up the axe of Malkorok and claims it for his own as a sign of his honor. The danger of the snake men is behind as they now move closer to the possible dangers of Kalimdor.

Two weeks had passed since the group of orc survivors faced the naga marauders that attacked their stolen ship, the orcs had noticed a huge land mass upon the horizon from the direction that they are heading to. The orc leader quickly looked upon their map of Azeroth to confirm that if the land mass was already Kalimdor. From a quite far distance, one of the orcs noticed that the marshy lands of where they were heading to. The orc leader noticed that they were about to land on a place called as the Dustwallow Marsh. For two weeks that the orcs had sailed through the great seas and through the fierce thunderstorms near the Raging Maelstrom, they were finally successful upon reaching Kalimdor at last. Their ship had many huge cracks and had sustained many damages already. The oil fuel of the ship was almost running out; they knew that the ship would not last any longer. It was only a one way ride for them. The orc leader then commanded his warriors to prepare themselves as they are about to have a fierce landing upon the shores of the Dustwallow Marsh. They no longer have any controls on the heavily damaged ship. Moments later, the ship had viciously crashed and landed upon the sandy savage shores of Dustwallow.

Despite the violent crashed landing, all the orcs have reached the land unharmed. The orcs went out of their ship and step foot upon the lands of Kalimdor. The orc leader instructs his warriors to leave all that can be spared behind for them to travel light as they prepare to move out. The orc leader holds onto the map of Azeroth for it is the only way for them to follow the right way upon finding Durotar. Durotar lies to the northern direction from the Dustwallow Marsh and is located just beyond the borders of the northern forest called Ashenvale. Moments later, the orcs have begun to travel and venture into the vast marshlands of the Dustwallow. As the orcs journeyed deeper into the forested marshlands; they have seen various creatures which they have never seen before. They saw a race of fish-men, and also giant lizards and even giant bird-like creatures that somewhat have similarities to the almost extinct native bird creatures of Draenor called Arakkoa.


	4. Orc Campaign (Bonus) - Finale

Days passed that the orcs had been wandering through the wilderness of the Dustwallow Marsh; battling against various sorts of hostile creatures, hunting wild animals for food and finding their way to Durotar. It was until they have finally come across the borders of the Dustwallow Marsh and the wide dessert plains of the Barrens. The orcs looked far upon the horizon. One of the orcs commented that the Barrens remind him of the Hellfire Peninsula. The orc leader stated to his warriors to fill up their water containers before they will leave the wet lands of the Dustwallow and marched upon the hot, dry and dusty plains of the Barrens. Based upon the map they carry; Durotar lies within the Barrens in which they are now closer than ever upon reaching the place.

Moments later, the orcs have finally left the region of the Dustwallow Marsh and had begun their journey to the Barrens. The hot dusty wind that blows upon their skin and the dry and beating of the sun were the only things that they found within place. However, the orcs were also able to find other creatures within the place such as mighty bronze-colored dragons and a race of pig-men. A few days had passed that the orcs had been trudging through the hot, dry wasteland of the Barrens; battling against hostile pig-men as well as stealing some their food and supplies. Water has become scarce and a source was very hard to find as their containers have already run out. Bored, hungry and thirsty yet the orcs remain focused and determined upon reaching the Durotar.

It was until they found an oasis within the middle of the dessert. Seeing a chance to find a good source of water as well as to temporarily rest; the orcs went into the oasis. The orcs were able to refresh themselves upon the cool green area as well as to quench their thirst upon the waters of the place. They were able to even saw pigs and some other small animals within the oasis. The orc leader tells his warriors that they will rest upon the oasis for the night for them to properly eat and drink but they shall then continue on their way the next day. The orc leader looks upon the almost worn out map that he had carried for a long time and there; he sees the drawn region of Durotar. He knows that they are now getting closer and closer upon reaching their destination.

Later that evening, something unexpected had happened to the orcs. A large group of vile and hostile horse-men known as the Centaurs came out of nowhere and began attacking the orcs at the oasis. The orc leader quickly commands his warriors to prepare for battle. The young orc leader commented that these horse-men are nothing like what they had seen before yet the horse-men are wild, strong and hostile. Though outnumbered, the brave orcs decided to stand their ground and fight against the savage horse-men. A fierce battle occurred between the group of orcs and the centaurs within the oasis. The orcs was not been intimidated by the numbers gain of the horse-men as the horse-men eagerly wishes to destroy the orcs. After a short time of vicious battle; unfortunately for the orcs, one of them has already fallen. Right then, the chieftain of the centaurs had come; the Centaur Khan called as Hezrul Bloodmark. Hezrul then begins to fight against the orcs as well. Hezrul is no ordinary Centaur Khan as he possesses great strength and power compare to the other Khans. The Centaur Khan uses his own abilities and powers upon the battlefield and against the orcs. After some time of battling; Hezrul was able to take down one of the orc warriors. Only eight orcs were left from what were originally twelve that had left Outland and escaped to Azeroth; the young orc leader and seven orc grunts were all that is left.

Hezrul stated to the orcs that the centaurs own the Barrens and that all of the wretched orcs who invaded their homeland shall be destroyed. The young orc leader replies that he does not care if what they are and who they were. He stated to Hezrul that they shall not fall against a bunch of ugly and filthy wretched horse-men. Hezrul commented that all little orcs are foolish and that their leader, Thrall, will fall. He pointed that the centaurs shall destroy the weak kingdom of the orcs; Orgrimmar and rule the Barrens. The words of the Centaur Khan had temporarily distracted the orcs from battling as they could not believe that of what they just heard. Within their minds, they had realized that everything that they have learned from Malkorok which he heard from the humans was indeed all true and that their long journey towards Kalimdor was not a waste at all.

However, somehow the orcs had lost their focus upon the battle and that centaurs had seized the opportunity upon taking advantage of the orcs. Hezrul and his centaur troops quickly assault the eight orcs that made them fall upon their knees. The centaurs then quickly used their weapons to viciously bash the heads of the orc warriors. The orc leader was forcing to stand up to his feet but Hezrul quickly had fiercely bashed the head of the young orc leader. The strikes upon the heads of the orcs were intentionally strong enough for the orcs to lost consciousness but not be killed. The centaurs intended to spare the lives of the orcs for them to make the orcs as their prisoners and slaves. The centaurs had brought the orcs back to their main encampment in a place called as Razor Hill. Due to such severe exhaustion, as well as grievous injuries due to fighting the centaur marauders, the orcs were not even strong enough to be awoken and had remained unconscious.

Once the centaurs have reached the Razor Hill and imprisoned the orcs upon their cages, the young orc leader was somehow able to gain consciousness and looked around his surroundings from within his prison cage. His sight was a bit blurred, he had a severe and painful headache, and he had suffered much gruesome wounds upon his body. The orc leader could barely even move within his cage and he could not speak at all. He saw the vile wretched horse-men around their encampment. Interestingly, he also saw some scattered weapons upon the ground within the encampment. Somehow, he quickly recognizes that the weapons are of Orcish made. He looked upon the other cages and had seen his own warriors that were still unconscious upon their cages.

However, the young orc leader was surprised to see some other orcs from which he does not recognize any them upon other prison cages. He also saw some imprisoned trolls that were quite different to him as they appear to be smaller and blue compared to the green and tall ones called as Forest Trolls that he had seen upon Draenor a long time ago. He then tried to free himself out of the cage but the cage was tightly locked and he is too weak and injured. All hope was almost lost upon the mind of the orc leader. Suddenly, he felt something upon the ground. He felt as if the ground had trembled upon such loud sounds what seemed to be footsteps by many people heading towards the camp. Those footsteps are not made by the hooves of the horse-men. From there, he had seen him come. An unfamiliar young orc wielding a black hammer mounted upon a wolf; that was somehow close to the age of the orc leader. The orc leader had then passes out due to his present critical conditions. At that point, no one knew of whom these people were that came upon the centaur encampment as well the identity of the orc that wields a black hammer.


End file.
